Crystallize
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU, and takes place after 'Song of the Caged Bird.' One day, word spread that there were two violinists in the land. But even worse, the ice is melting. The queen was determined to see if the violinists were the cause, and sent them an invitation.


Crystallize

**Author note: I don't own Super Smash bros. Nor do I own the music that inspired this oneshot, 'Crystalize' by Lindsey Stirling. This oneshot takes place after 'Song of the Caged Bird,' so if you haven't read that, you might want to read it first before reading this one.**

**Warning: Mentioned pairings, a humanized Lucario and Mewtwo, this is an AU fic...**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you read and review! Thanks so much!**

* * *

_In this world, there is a land of ice and snow in which there lives a queen. She is empowered with the melodies of the pipe organ, and uses the music to defeat her enemies. She is assisted by a knight, who wields an electric guitar and rocks out to her music, their melodies turning to harmony with one another to defeat even greater enemies. Together, they are seemingly impossible to defeat._

* * *

The sound of a violin echoes across the frozen wasteland. The two tall, slim figures appear in the horizon, slowly approaching. She spins, jumps as her fingers dance across the strings. The notes fly faster, before suddenly slowing down. The expression of euphoria on the other figure's face seems to comply with the music, tantalizingly beautiful. His deep violet eyes light up as some somewhat indigo in the sunlight.

She dances as she plays, the unfiltered, captivating sound resonating off the cold, icy buildings about her. She enters each one, dancing in and out, with the other violinist following. The music continues.

Everything about them is crystallized, cold, and maybe slippery. Nevertheless, they don't care.

Their audience is the world, and she will keep playing, no matter what.

He imagines symphonies of sounds, dances of treble clefs and bass clefs as the light and heavy sound continues. The music comes to life under his fingertips; the whole bow used as the other weaves her song with the sub-zero landscape.

The dawn of a new era arrives as they sashay through the land, the era of musical passion. Passion that was once crystallized melted, and brought back to life. Some of it stays crystallized, to melt late, to introduce their sounds and voices into the world later on.

This is it. Now is the time. They will dance and play all over the world.

Their audience is the world, and they will keep playing, no matter what.

* * *

Far away in a distant castle of ice and rubble, there, sitting on a throne, is a queen, her long, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Her clothing consists of a cloak of white fur; overtop a dress of light blue wool and leggings of a darker shade of the same colour. Her shoes are a dark black, and atop her head lay a silver headband.

She is Samus, the ruler of this kingdom, ruler of the land of ice and snow...master over the _pipe organ_.

She plays that organ every single day, her fingers dancing across the manuals and her slender hands pulling out the stops. Her toes glide over the pedalboard as she puts out complex tunes.

And every day, her knight watches her play. Sometimes, he tries to join in with his _electric guitar. _

Yes, Lucario, her right hand man and captain of her army, plays an electric guitar. He **would** play an acoustic or classical one, but wood is obviously difficult to find around here, and the cold temperature would affect the sound too much. He strums out chord after chord with his pale, bare hands, determined to keep up with the queen as they play their instruments.

Everyone knows how frightful those two can be when their melodies are combined. They've used the power of their music to defeat any enemies that came near. They were practically unstoppable together...they were _undefeated_.

* * *

One day, word spread that there were two violinists in the land. But even worse, the ice is _**melting.**_

The queen was determined to see if the violinists were the cause, and sent them an invitation.

When the two violinists arrived at the gates of the icy palace, the knight, wielding his electric guitar and giving them a suspicious look, before bringing them to the queen, greeted them.

"What is the matter? We do not mean to bring any harm to your kingdom. Why are we here?" Mewtwo asked.

"You are here because there have been...reports of you two roaming about my land. The ice has been melting since your arrival. I believe that you two are the cause of this...unless you can prove that you're not the criminals that have done this." The queen's cold tone echoed throughout the hall as she spoke.

Zelda's eyes widened in shock. "Your Highness, we wouldn't dare do such a thing!" she exclaimed. "Melt the ice of your land? Preposterous! Who would do such a thing?"

"I would suspect Tabuu if not you two...but I have heard he is...eliminated." The queen then took notice of the violins of light and darkness in their arms. "I see you wield the legendary violins...hmm...perhaps..." she paused for a moment. "Perhaps I can believe your story. There may be a beast out there that may be trying to melt all the ice, but we must repair the land first..."

"We will do whatever we can to help." Mewtwo responded, he and the queen making eye contact. "Re-freeze the ice, destroy any enemies out there; we will do anything to help, your Highness."

"My Queen," the knight Lucario intoned, "It is said in the legends that there is a beast of destruction that will melt the ice of its homelands and flood the deserts. It is said that it will destroy every world in existence if not stopped by the Symphony of Miracles. There is only one copy of that music, and we need to find it...as quickly as possible. Otherwise everything will be destroyed." he took a deep breath before finishing, "Perhaps...the violinists are part of an orchestra needed to bring forth the Symphony itself. It is most likely that we should assist them."

"You have a point there, Lucario." Samus responded, nodding in agreement. "You shall go with these two and gather the rest of the orchestra, as well as to find the Symphony of Miracles. Quickly now, go! We do not have much time."

Lucario bowed, kissing the back of the icy queen's hand. "We will return, my queen. That is a promise to you from me."

"That's a promise from Mewtwo and I, too!" Zelda added, a look of determination on her face. "Don't worry. We will come back!"

Samus gave a small smile. "That is comforting...thank you. Go."

* * *

_The two violinists resumed their journey, now accompanied by the electric guitar wielder, Lucario. They will search and search to find the rest of their orchestra and the Symphony of Miracles to save their worlds. They will._


End file.
